<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost At Sea by bigduckenergy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248905">Lost At Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigduckenergy/pseuds/bigduckenergy'>bigduckenergy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trying To Break My Writer's Block [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>At The Mountains of Dadness, Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigduckenergy/pseuds/bigduckenergy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert realizes it all makes sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trying To Break My Writer's Block [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost At Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is tiny so i wasnt sure abt posting it but i liked it too much to not sooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To this day he never understood how he made it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pure luck, he used to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he wonders if It had saved him, just for this. But what even is this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is blood and flames. That was salt and ocean. Two tragedies, marking the end and beginning of Robert Wilson’s life, respectfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not just him, though, it can’t be. The world doesn’t revolve around him. There were strangers on that boat besides his parents. Meryl, Hildy, and Stud are familiar. The burning people are just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swam, he jumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all symmetrical. A stark opposition to the chaos It represents. As a man who works in the movie business he can appreciate this. Briefly he hopes someone will tell his story so other people could enjoy the clever contrast. Then his mind goes blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his early life in England was the prologue, this must be the epilogue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is nothing but the sound of gentle waves, and a distant song that reminds him of his childhood. For once he feels at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all around him. He greets It like he would greet an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It consumes him, finally. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>